simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan na Colliete
Clan na Colliete is clan head of the Duchy of Colliete and the ruling clan of the East Heaven Kingdom. It is a cadet branch of the former House Selis of the Kingdom of Hermantine, and came into power after reuniting the warring duchies after the fall of Hermantine. Since its rise to power, there have been only two Sacred Princess that came to rule the kingdom. Though the Sacred Princess is head of both the kingdom and the clan, she does not hold the title of Duchess na Colliete. A relative, usually a sibling or cousin, holds the title of the Duchy na Colliete. Members of the Royal Family Members of the Royal Family are only those directly related to the ruling monarch. Sibilings and distant relatives to the Royal Family are only identified with the Duchy of Colliete, most do not use the preposition "na" in their name. The onlytwo exception is the Grand Duchess Alliase na Colliete, the daughter of Fiona na Colliete the younger sister of Celestial Princess Tallisibeth na Colliete; the other is Duchess Bridgette na Dandiville, who was adopted into Clan Colliete after her grandfather's rebellion. Her Most Serene Highness Sacred Princess Mint na Colliete Sacred Princess Mint na Colliete, ruler of the East Heaven Kingdom, Knight of the Dragon Guard, Master Archer of the Sanyu Rangers, priestess of Lucia. Full name is Mint na Colliete agus Neamh. She was named Sacred Princess abdication of her mother, Queen Mother Sefar na Colliete. She was elevated from Heavenly Princess to Sacred Princess when she was crowned and is the third ruler of East Heaven. She is the the twin sister of ArchMajesty the Grand Kaiserin Maya Elizabeth na Colliete, Kaiserin of Lusitania, Queen of Altehaupt and Serene Princess of East Heaven. Together, they are also the eldest children of four, one Prince and a Princess. She is a skilled archer and is a member of the Sanyu Rangers. Her consort is William of Guldove, who is a member of the Diplomatic Corps under the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Her training consists of serving as an assistant-steward to Duchy na Colliete and as a division officer of the Bhanda Rónaofa. She was also squired under the then Grand Marshal Keladry of Mindelan and briefly served under the command of Grand Marshal Mitsumi noh Kasemioji. Her lack of experience is made up for with her strong sense of duty, and has become famous for her inability to abandon friends and allies. She brings a balance that has yet to be seen to Sacred Princess. While she listens to the advise of her chosen advisors, it is known that she stills trust the advice from her sister Maya Elizabeth. She has been praised for her handling of the Izumi-Jiangzhou War, in which she was able to bring it to a peaceful end. To help maintain the peace, she had both the Lord of Izumi and the Governor of Jiangzhou added to her inner council as well as to the list with the seven duchies. She also helped East Heaven enter the international stage, making it a world power. It was during this time that the kingdom recieved war threats from The Republic Of Nicosia. Under Sacred Princess Mint's leadership, the kingdom weather the threats and entered into a state of cold war with Nicosia. Around 3062, the Sacred Princess began to allow various clan members to break of to form cadet clans of their own. Royal Clan na Colliete *'Her Majesty the Sacred Princess: '''Mint na Colliete (born 3021-Age 44) Emilia na Colliete.jpg|Princess Emilia na Colliete Meru na Colliete.jpg|Heavenly Princess Meru na Colliete **'His Highness the Sacred Consort:' William of Guldove ***'Her Highness the Princess, 1st Countess of Hollybrook:' Emilia na Colliete (born 3034, adopted 3042) ***'Her Highness the Heavenly Princess, Princess of Imil: 'Meru na Colliete (born 3047) ***'Her Highness the Princess: Serana na Colliete (born 3049) ***'Her Highness the Princess: '''Karita na Colliete (born 3049) ***'His Highness the Prince: Erik na Colliete (born 3051) Clan na Colliete *'Her Serene Majesty the Celestial Princess:' Tallisibeth na Colliete (died age 55 3014) *'His Highness the Celestial Consort:' Marik of Pirate Swoop **'Her Serene Majesty the Celestial Princess : '''Sefar na Colliete (born 2960-died 3049-age 97) ***'His Highness the Honorable Father:' Marquess Bryant of Elmdor (born 2954) **'His Royal Highness Marquess''' of Hollybrook: 'James of Colliete (born 2964-died 3002) **'His Royal Highness Marquess of Pale Pass: 'Henry of Colliete (born 2970-died 3033) Extended Family ''House of Hohensteinburg-Colliete (Aquitanian clan) The ruling family of the Fedral Republic of Aquitania, this Household was formed from the union between Wilhelm III Hohensteinburg and Maya Elizabeth na Colliete. All members of this union are considered members of Clan na Colliete with all rights and responsibilities. *Her Highness the Passed Kaiserin and Queen Mother,' Serene Princess of East Heaven:' Maya Elizabeth na Colliete (born 3021-Age 44) **'Kaiser of Lusitania and King of Altehaupt; ''ArchMajesty the Grand Kaiser (Lusitanian title), His Highness the Duke na Ellenjoy grace (East Heaven title): Wilhelm Ludwig Hohensteinburg (Born 3018-Died 3041) ***'ArchMajesty the High King: '''Wilhelm IV Hohensteinburg-Colliete (Born 3041) ***'ArchMajesty the High Queen Consort: Victoria von Weckelburg (Born 3043) Clan na Colliete (Ducal clan) First formed by Gwendolyn na Colliete under the Kingdom of Hermantine, it gained importance during the leadership of Tallisibeth, 20th Duchess na Colliete. The title has since been retained by the family of Fiona na Colliete, 21st Duchess of na Colliete and sister of Celestial Princess Tallisibeth na Colliete. *'''Her Grace the 21st Duchess na Colliete: Fiona na Colliete (died 3010) **''Her Grace the 22nd'' Duchess na Colliete: '''Alliase na Colliete (born 2962-died 3043) ***Her Grace the ''23rd Duchess na Colliete': Liliana na Colliete (Born 3025) ****'Lady na Colliete:' Orlha na Colliete (Born 3047) ***'Lord na Colliete': Vincent na Colliete (Born 3028) ***'Lady na Colliete': Terra na Colliete (Born 3030) Clan na Stone Mountain A cadet branch of Clan na Colliete. Formed on 3065 *'Her Highness the the 1st Countess na Stone Mountain:' Candice na Stone Mountain (born 3024) **'Her Highness the Lady na Stone Mountain: '''Saadia na Stone Mountain (born 3049) ''Clan na Pale Pass A cadet branch of Clan na Colliete. Formed on 3065 *'His Highness the 1st Count na Pale Pass:' Richard na Pale Pass(born 3023) **'Her Highness the Lady na Pale Pass: '''Melissa na Pale Pass(born 3049) ''Clan na Astrael Plains A cadet branch of Clan na Colliete. Formed on 3065 *'Her Royal Highness the Countess of Astrael Plains: '''Dawn na Astrael Plains (born 2963) **'Her Royal Highness the 2nd Countess of Astrael Plains: Karen na Astrael Plains (born 3021) ***'''Her Royal Highness the Lady of Astrael Plains: 'Orlha na Astrael Plains ''Clan na Dandiville Though still considered a clan of its own right, It became a cadet branch after the failed rebellion against Tallisibeth na Colliete and the adoption of the 2nd Duchess Brigette na Dandiville. *'''Her Highness the 2nd Duchess na Dandiville (formally adopted): Bridgette na Dandiville (born 2970, adopted 2980 **'Her Highness the 3rd Duchess na Dandiville: '''Maribeth na Dandiville (Born 3010) ***'Lady na Dandiville:' Alicia na Dandiville Residences of the Royal Family '''Palaces and Castles of Clan na Colliete' *Sapphire Palace, Veluca, Duchy of Colliete, East Heaven Kingdom Royal palace.jpg|Royal Palace, Veluca Pálás an Uisce.jpg|Pálás an Uisce, Mac Anu *Castle na Colliete, Duchy of Colliete, East Heaven Kingdom *Pálás an Gaoth(Palace of the Winds), outskirts of Termina, Duchy of El Nido *Pálás an Uisce(Palace of Water), Mac Anu, Duchy of Colliete, East Heaven Kingdom Category:East Heaven Kingdom